Disrespectful Players
Foreword This is a compiled list of all the rude players that an admin /C.M has encountered while playing the game. If your name is on this list, then an admin must have found you rude. Too bad. The definition of "rude" for this list means you use excessive profanity aimed at a player, use of racist terms, or pestering players with ingame items, or asking for admin. It also has disrespectful players, who just don't care about anyone else. *This list also contains players who have had information sent about their actions to a PoP, and then directed towards someone with the ability to edit this page. **A name with a "~" in front of it is a questionable player, meaning they have a chance to get removed off of the list, but only if they can provide proof enough for an admin to do so. Criteria Robonack has two rules that should be followed, and if they are broken, whoever broke them goes onto the list. List: * Albertchico - Used excessive swearing and racial slurs. * zeac123 - Asked for admin, built on other players' bases without permission repeatedly. * darknightsm8 - First troll on the wiki. * mrkayden - Spammed dubstep gun, ignored other users asking him to stop. * ROBL0XdotC0M - Speedhacks and spammed on a base. * CoolYoloDj - Copious amount of hacking. * ZackJerm - Teamkill hacks. * Partymonsterz - Stole kills and spammed dubstep gun. * VampireRacers - Threatened to lag a server, used racial slurs. * matecturte - Launches players via Devil's Launcher off of the map. * ThatOneStupidHacker - Kicked every legitimate person with admin commands from the server, claimed they had "script exploits", when the one 'script exploiting' was him. * ragincajunsaint - Lots of racism and swearing. * Akindele - Made a nasty comment in comments section of the game, spammed the chat, abused Devil's launcher by killing everyone with it, abused reset GUI by blowing up players (or killing them) with it, and claims he is "unbannable". (Strikes: 8) * rayew2 - Called people "hacking mother ####er" and went on to talk about sexual things. * DragonLoverAndTamer - Copious amounts of cussing, claims a user is a hacker. * beastpro16 - Called an admin a liar, claimed to be best friends with speedydude900, and literally gave permission to go onto this list. (10/10 I remember this one and it's still funny) * hiimrichtofen - Asked for admin, kept misspelling "nein". * ezreal12345 - Kept asking for absurd amounts of cash, asked for admin, and never stopped pestering robonack * SecretiveMikety - Followed both CMs into another game and asked for cash. * connorb39 - Begged for admin, acted as though he was better than everyone, and called everyone "noobs, nitches and dicjk" (Strikes: 3) * Diogo0fixe22 - Calling wiki editors and other users hackers, using bad language towards them. * ncm3135 - Speedhacks. * Bloodyuincorn41 - Constant abuse of Shadowfire STORM, shooting at everyone with it. * Alex53'' - Hacking the game. (Strikes: 3) * destryoer13qwa - Didn't read description to find out new updates, claimed a user was hacking when they had perks, calling everyone "fegits" in the comments, calling names, being a troll (Strikes: 3) * badlordjosh - Constant bragging about being rich (even after being asked to stop), being rude to players on server * isaac123451 - Constant abuse with RPG-7 against other players with no mercy. (Strikes: 2) * zombieswinner - Blocked off a PAP machine * natinator8 - Continued to use Hades' Touch even when asked not to by multiple people. * theepicgamer1212 - Attempted cash exploit, spammed dubstep gun when asked not to, insulted a wiki editor. (Strikes: 2) * RaceCarNinja - Continued use of Hades' Touch despite multiple times being asked to stop by another user. * gijones - Claiming to be an admin, hacking cash. * VenturainTaleIsBoss - Continual use of dubstep gun, even when asked not to, which ended up crashing another user. (Strikes: 2) * 2COOl4U104 - Continual use of multiple weapons when asked to stop using them from multiple people. (Strikes: 3) * silentambush1 - Relentlessly spammed Dubstep Gun when asked not to. Claims he has a history of Dubstep Gun spam and didn't get in trouble for it. (Strikes: 3) * elvinclaros - Claiming to be an admin and trolling. (Strikes: 5) * finnthehaman2 - CONTINUOUSLY spamming Hade's Touch and Flaregun despite people asking him not to. Trolling players by shooting them with AWP to trip them. (Strikes: 2) * deathkiller274894 - Spamming dubstep gun regardless of requests to stop from 2 admins and a Wikia Editor. Swearing at players. Disrespecting an admin. (Strikes: 3) * remyone - Continuously spammed M202 FLASH regardless of being asked not to by a Wikia Editor and a regular player. Claims he can't get in trouble because he's friends with robonack, when that is not the case.(lol) Trolling. * austin08123 - Asking for admin a lot, swearing at an admin, being disrespectful to others in general. Trying to kill a player with M202 FLASH. (Strikes: 3) * Karnage2000 - Spammed Dubstep Gun when asked not to, wouldn't pull it out near a Wikia Editor but would run off and start spamming it again, which caused a Wikia Editor to crash. (Strikes: 2) * blackcat311r - Trolling and Insulting a Wikia Editor and what it means to be a Wikia Editor, Spammed Dubstep Gun when asked not to. (Strikes: 2) * faszz124 - Spammed RPG-7 when asked not to by multiple people. * JoeSM - Continuously spammed Dubstep Gun when asked not to, then left to a different server because he was asked not to spam. * theblackplague123 - Spammed Hades' Touch when asked not to multiple times, disrespecting a player, said other players were whining to him about him spamming guns earlier in the day and that he didn't want to hear complaints again.(Strikes: 4) * 'TemperTheory' - Hacking ammo and handing out hacked ammo weapons to players. (Strikes: 5) * aclantic - Hacking cash. * asandoval13 - Claiming an admin is a hacker, then continuing the argument by only saying ad hominems and red herrings. * waroftheworlds101 - Spamming chat, not stopping when asked to (Strikes: 2) * maelone - Being rude in chat, spamming chat. (Strikes 2) * tercopete - Spamming chat and being rude to players, not stopping when asked (Strikes: 3) * ooryan1286 - Swearing at players and thinking he is allowed to push people around, didn't stop swearing/yelling when asked by two wiki editors. Called Guests stupid. (Strikes: 4) * minecraft46094 - Did not stop using dubstep gun when asked three times * ~MimiDeeDee03 - Built on a player's base (after being asked not to.) and blocked the entrance. Did not remove blockade after being asked multiple times. * ~ROLANBLOX - Built on player's base after being asked not to * ~halo3master212 - Asked for exploits to gain cash * Spyromania: Continuously swore at people in a server, after being warned not to do so 4 times. (Strikes: 3) * Imchristian05: Swore at people in a server and called people idiots. * Shrei - Swore continuously and kept asking a wiki editor what "exploit they used" (in order to get money) (Strikes: 2) * SCP090 - Claimed to be admin, spammed flaregun when asked not to do so. (Strikes: 2) * SneakyPhrozen: Insulting the game repeatedly, telling a Wikia Editor (Also means Moderator since we moderate small issues) to "smd" multiple times, trying to send an extended message from an editor to speedy telling him that his game is shit * AsianRiceHat: Partners in Crime with SneakyPhrozen (Was the one asking for bans) * KawaiiPuro: Partners in Crime With SneakyPhrozen * Quindynn: Continually swearing after multiple instances of being asked to stop * ~MrSmur - Leading zombies into players * ~ring2014 - Bothering a player who was building a base * OutragousExp3rt - Leaked Sungun code in comments. * Hellyeha - Code spoilers. * machinegun2007 - Code spoilers. * laslonukedrey - Using a speed glitch * adamek258 - Excessive swearing at a player * rocky234465 - Spoiling the sungun code. * 03182002 - Spamming words related to feces in chat, even when asked to stop multiple times by two people. * djofw - Spoiled code in-game twice, even when warned, then threatened to spoil it in the comments section or home page. * tbob123456789 - Spamming "noobs" in chat, even when told to stop by multiple people. * xxdogpersonthingxx - Spoiling sungun code, security code and security code locations. Was told to stop. (Strikes: 2) * devinplaysmc1245 - Glitching, was told to stop. * ShockingWaterman - Threatened robo with account deletion for "being an asshole" when devin was told to stop. * dbug07 - Demanded an exploited server not be shutdown, continued to claim they bought "the game" for 6 dollars. * ~carlo100 - Alleged exploitation. Will be looked into. * LUCKYSHOP - Spamming flaregun when asked not to. * trogvision - Insulting speedy based on music in the game * nike3118 - Calling someone a racial slur. * dalenthedestroyer - Hacking Player Points for himself and other players (Strikes: 4) * ~gunforhire223 - Owning Hacked Player Points * MitragemPT - ~Owning Hacked Player Points, spoiling sungun code in chat * ~kickit08 - Owning Hacked Player Points * ~shark2006 - Owning Hacked Player Points * bascentbentos - Insulting players, swearing at players, and saying innappropriate things around children. * DarthVader71105 - Speedglitching when warned not to. * RobloxGaming255 - Repeatedly telling people the Sungun code, and completely disregards the rules of the game. (Strikes: 3, 1 week ban) * dimas011 - Speedglitching, was asked not to multiple times. * superlizardking - Shooting players with a PTRS-41, even after being warned more than '''five' times. Repeatedly insults admins for doing their job when he breaks rules. Always acts obnoxious towards other players, and told a player that they suck balls. (Strikes: 3) * Edwin6787 - Calling players noobs when asked to stop, completely blows off people who tell him he's breaking a rule. * mrt2004 - Spoiling sun gun code, even when warned not to. * futureisticcheetah19 - Insulting a player and his mother, and spamming in chat. Category:Important